Shades of Romance
by the sHINjo
Summary: This is a *ONE SHOT FIC* that I did. Kagome has lost her temper with Inuyasha and she is finally ready to take a drop. He must overcome his own stuborness to save the girl he loves, or lose her forever. *COMPLETE*


"_You're not Kikyo! You're Kagome!!_"

Inuyasha's rant flew by Kagome's mind as she stormed off into the forest, dragging her bike along.

"That idiot! He thinks he can just boss me around like I'm his lackey or something! If I wasn't here, he wouldn't be able to collect the Shikon no Tama jewel shards! Grr..."

Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha had got into one of their fights and seperated. But this time, Kagome was a bit more than just angry.

Tripping upon an upturned root, she grumbled to herself, only catching her balance again by leaned on her bike. "Why do I care so much about what he says?! It's not like I like him or anything..." '_Or he would like me back...'_

Kagome realized that she was blushing and hit herself in the forehead. "Ah! I'm so stupid...letting him get to me like that..."

"Kagome! Don't leave me!" Shippo came trundling after her, his poofy fox tail flailing behind him as he ran.

"Shippo!" The girl bent down and scooped the fox boy up into her arms. He had a large bump on his head and tears were falling down his face.

"Inuyasha can be so mean, sometimes!" He wiped at the tears and sniffed several times.

"I know THAT all too well..." Kagome held him within her arms and placed him in her bike basket. "Come on, let's go back to Kaede's village."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Feh, where'd she get herself to now?" Inuyasha began to sniff for Kagome's scent, idly.

"I believe you caused Lady Kagome to run off again, Inuyasha." Miroku commented easily, as he played with his little bangs.

"You really should try to learn some manners." Playing with Kirara, Sango held tight to her boomerang with one hand. She wasn't wearing her exterminator clothes, instead her kimono.

"And you think I'll start taking advice from you? Truly, you two have gone insane..." As he walked around, his ears twitched in an agitated way.

Raising his staff, he let it rest upon his shoulder carelessly. He strode over to where Inuyasha was and whispered in his ear. "You're worried. Why don't you just go out and look for her?"

Inuyasha eyed Miroku as if he were about to pummel the monk, but decided against his better judgement not to. "The hell are you talking about?!"

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend." And with that, Miroku sunk back over to Sango's side. 

'_Kagome...where are you...?_'

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Shippo had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly from Kagome's bike basket. Kagome looked down at him, a smile upon her face. Her earlier temper had fallen and was almost completely gone. The anger had melted and now the sadness rolled in like a thick fog.

Walking into Kaede's hut, she placed Shippo on the bed and left a note behind for the Priestess' sister. From there, she left her bike leaning upon the side of the building and started walking towards the mountains. The mountains where Kouga had taken her that fateful day.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Leaving Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, Inuyasha began to run through the forest at his top speed. His eyes were narrowed and his nose and ears tuned to Kagome's channel as to find her location.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, slipping off like that?!" He began to rant to the forest. "You could get yourself into a lot of trouble!"

"Yes, indeed. Humans are such fragile creatures." Sesshomaru appeared behind Inuyasha, and Rin clung tightly to his tail which was wrapped around his arm in the usual fashion.

"Uhn...uhn..." Rin hid her face in the fluff and sunk behind the great dog Demon.

Inuyasha spun on his heel to face his brother. "Look, I don't have time to play games with you so if you get in my way be prepared for some major ass-whoop!"

Sesshomaru merely raised his hands to either side of his head and shrugged absently. "I doubt that you'll be able to do much to harm me without using your Tetsusaiga, and you already know that it won't harm human kind." He motioned to Rin who with one look at Inuyasha cringed behind Sesshomaru again.

Turning from the full Demon, Inuyasha grunted. "I don't have time for this." And with that he bounded off in search of Kagome again.

"So my brother's off to save that girl again? He truly does carry father's blood after all." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Shows how much of a half Demon he is."

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru but didn't make any noise. 

"Come on, Rin. Stay close." He started walking off again, and Rin trundled behind.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Climbing the mountains, Kagome looked to the darkening sky. She found an outcleft in which she sat and looked at the Shikon no Tama jewel shards they had collected already. The shards had been fused together and the forming of the small sphere was beginning to take shape.

She sighed and tears formed in her eyes as she walked. "Kouga sure treats me with a bit more respect that Inuyasha does..." Sneering, Kagome continued to climb again. She was dead set on getting to that waterfall and talking to the wolf Demon.

"But, Master! You mustn't do this on your own! Even with your jewel shards, you know he can still easily overpower you!" One of the other wolf Demons chased Kouga up and down as he walked through his pack's cave. 

"Lay off, I can handle myself and should I fall, it only means I wasn't strong enough." Kouga strapped bandage wrap to his foot as his tail swished back and forth. His ears and nose twitched and he was suddenly overtaken by a gleeful mood. "Kagome's here."

"Kagome? Oh, you mean that strange girl...indeed." The other decided not to question his master of his leaving and hoped that the girl would temporarily distract him from the matter.

Walking out of the cave, he jumped down and met her. Or...more or less scared her half to death.

"Kouga!" Kagome held a hand to her heart, in surprise. "I didn't see you up there..." 

"I smelled your scent. It's most unmistakeable." His blue eyes sparkled.

Kagome blushed slightly but pushed him away a little. "I just came to well...really just get away from reality..." After the words had spilled from her mouth, Kagome realized how suggestive it sounded and quickly added. "But not in any way we might regret!"

"The only problem with that, is that I have something I must attend to." Kouga said, with his eyes closed. He shook his head, and pat Kagome lightly upon the back. "You can hang around with the pack if you want, but I have to go. I'm sorry, promise when I get back I'll make it up to you." With a wink, Kouga grabbed a small dagger and bounded down the cliffs.

  
Staring after the receding wolf Demon's form, she sighed and turned to the other wolf Demon who's mouth was hanging open at an angle. "Master..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Catching a wiff of Kagome's scent upon the wind, Inuyasha turned his head and started off in its direction. Then, he stopped to stare at his worst fears come true. "No...she wouldn't..." He stared at the mountains as a small storm rolled in and the clouds began to cry their sorrows for the land.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

With staff and boomerang in hand, Sango and Miroku rode Kirara all the way back to Kaede's village. They were hoping to find Kagome and Inuyasha there bickering, but only found Shippo who was just waking up. The little fox boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. Only when his sight focused on Sango, Miroku, and Kirara did he become worried. 

"Where's Kagome?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Continuing to climb through the rain, Kagome slipped several times, scrapping her knees and elbows. If only she could reach the very top before...before...he found her. Before he could stop her. Not that he would.

The rain poured down upon her head but she seemed oblivious to it. Her uniform was soaked and her skin bruised and cut and yet she still kept going. Determined...to reach the top.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Kouga ran through the forest, and his lips curled into a smirk. "Lookie 'ere. It's the insolent puppy."

"Grr, Kouga." Inuyasha stopped to find the wolf Demon standing in the branches of a tree. He glared at him. "Get out of my way, you're just a waste of my time."

"Oh, I think not. I've aquired a few more tricks that I have yet to test. I belive you'll make a good dummy. After all, you don't need any brains."

This ticked Inuyasha off, and his main motive right now was to save Kagome. He pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and pointed its tip right at Kouga. "Look, remember this? I think you do. I believe you also remember Kaze no Kizu? Well, I also learned the Banryuu. Ten times the power of the Kaze no Kizu and it would reduce you to nothing but air particles. Now, get out of my way."

"As cocky as ever, lil pup." Kouga continued to jeer. His arms were folded across his chest and he glared down at Inuyasha. Jumping from his placement on the branch, he flipped in mid air and landed lightly next to Inuyasha. "Boo." Smirking, he disappeared with his speed leaving behind only the whirlwinds.   
  
"Come my children, aid your father now!" Appearing in sight again, Kouga raised his arms high and about twenty wolves circled Inuyasha departing from the forests camoflauge.

"I already said, I don't have time for this shit!" Swinging the Tetsusaiga horizontally, Inuyasha got rid of five of the wolves. The rest all jumped at him, several sinking their teeth into his limbs. 

"Claws of Steel!" Slashing with his claws, Inuyasha got rid of another five and sheathed his Tetsusaiga. He didn't need to use his special weapon on these low life beasts. 

Laughing, Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Having fun, or is it too easy?" Speeding towards Inuyasha, Kouga slashed his own claws at him and he felt his hand sail through Inuyasha's chest. His eyes grew wide with surprise and he glared at the half Demon. "What the hell are you doing?! You're not even trying to evade my attacks!"

Blood rolled from the corner of Inuyasha's mouth and down his chin. His eyes seemed empty and when he spoke there was a sudden edge to it. "Right now, this fight is pointless. I need to save Kagome, and if I have to kill you to get to her, I will!" Inuyasha dug his claws into Kouga's shoulder and removed the wolf Demon's hand from his chest. 

Pushing him to the ground, he held his wound and glared. "Follow me and be prepared to die." With that, he began running towards the mountains again.

Kouga clutched his shoulder and growled. "What's he mean, save Kagome? She was running away from him! I better check this out..."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"I thought she was with you!" Sango pointed to Shippo. 

The fox boy shook his head and pet Kirara. "I _was with her...but now she's gone!"_

"Perhaps we should look at that." Miroku pointed to the note that Kagome had left. Picking it up, he read it outloud so that the others could hear as well.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

After finally reaching the top of the mountain, Kagome stared over the edge, the rain still pounding upon her head. "I'm sorry Mom...Grandpa...Sota... Please forgive me...for taking the easy way out..." She prepared to lean over the edge, to end her life... She was letting go, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was Inuyasha. "Inu...yasha?" She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Kagome..." He held her tight. "I thought I lost you for good...what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Ignoring the pain, Inuyasha held her close. 

Kagome's hands fell upon Inuyasha's back and she felt the blood. "Inuyasha...you're blee---"

"It doesn't matter what's wrong with me. As long as you're safe... Don't you see? I need you, Kagome. I...I love you." And letting go of the hug, he instead pulled Kagome into a kiss. Not just an empty kiss that meant nothing, but one with emotion...a kiss of love.

The two had stood there for a while...and nothing could tear them apart, even the pouring rain. Although, Kagome eventually passed out and Inuyasha picked her up and began to carry her down the mountain. From there he took her to Kaede's village where they met up with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. All was well...in their eyes.

From the shadows, Kouga had watched and his shoulders sank. He began to hop down the cliff, holding his shoulder, soaking from head to tail. When he reached the cave of his pack he ignored everyone who questioned him and went straight to his room. There he dryed himself and sat upon his bed mat.

"Looks like things have gone back to normal speed for them..." He mumbled to himself, as his tail hung low. "Seems like Kagome and that insolent puppy are a bit closer than before..." Kouga sighed. "Almost like one of those annoying fairy tales those humans blabber about. Two soul mates meet, walk down a path with turns and forks and danger, but they always reach their happy ending... They found there's... So when do I find mine?"


End file.
